yenallumfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Spension
Description Will is a 15 year old boy living in an impoverished neighborhood of Braudel. Appearance Will is a shorter boy and skinny, He has blue eyes and dirty raggedy brown hair that covers his eyes. A small nose, small ears, thin, cracked lips, pale skin, and no facial hair. Always has a sad look on his face and drags his feet when he walks Personality A quiet boy that won't talk to anyone he does not have to. Very honest and trustworthy and will do anything for his family who he has tremendous love as he does not have anybody else. He is not someone one who does well when confronted especially with violence and he does not do well under pressure either. Always tries to run away from his problems rather than face them and prefers a simple life with a routine. Family He is the first child of Reves and Tera Spension. Tera, who Will was close with died of illness when Will was nine years old. Will's grandfather, and Reves Father, was Spension, who founded the family name on what little it had. Will also has a sister, Lena, who is four years younger than he is. Life Early Life Will was born in a poor, uphill neighborhood of Braudel, where he spent most of his time while his father worked and his mother took care of him and his sister. Since there were not many other children around and the ones that were did not like Will, Will spent most of his time playing with his mother and sister who he grew very close to. When he was nine, his mother got sick and took and turn for the worst. Will stayed by her side while she laid in bed dying and one day when she finally passed away, Will was sick with grief and cried for days. Teenage Years As Will got older, it was time for him to start helping provide for the family as his father's work was not bringing in nearly enough money to support them. So everyday, will would walk down the hill across the city to the Feyn River where he would fill his bucket with clean drinking water. As he walked back up the hill, he would use what little money his father gave him to buy food for him and his sister and trekking back up the hill to his small home. He would also resort to stealing the food if necessary. The Day of the Council Since Kennith Braudel, the Secondale, is in The Capitol and brought most of his guards there is more crime in the city than usual. On his usual journey for food and water, Will is stopped by a group of five homeless thieves in an alleyway who try to steal his water and anything else he has on him. After beating him up and taking the water, Will’s father, Reves Spension, a poor cobbler in the city, comes to save Will. To Will’s surprise Reves takes out a knife and fights the thieves, and tells Will “never stop fighting” but also tells him to run back home to his sister, Lena. Will runs away as his father is about to die fighting the last two thieves. When Will returns home he tells his sister what happened and they cry together. Later that night Will grows curious and looks under his father's bed, where he finds a sword. Living Alone Two weeks after the council, Will has been practicing with his father’s sword every day since he found it. His sister always yells at him that it is too dangerous but he tells her that they need to be protected from people they do not know and that he will protect her. Will continues to scavenge food for him and his sister but it is difficult with his father’s death he does not have any money for food he has to steal what he can which is not much. He approached many tavern and shop owners around the city in attempt to get a job but was very unsuccessful. He was approached by a Paton to try to get him to join the Heltonship, he could even choose which God. Will asked the man if it paid anything, the man replied that it pays him in spirit so Will told him to piss off, he needed food not spirit. The man figured he was poor and offered him food and water and to stay in the home of the Heltons which Will realized was safer than staying in his home with without an adult. Will returned home to tell his sister the news. When he got home his sister was being attacked by three older boys that often bothered Will. Will warned them to get off of her and the boys just laughed and as one approached Will the other two began tearing off Lena’s clothes. Will screamed at them to stop the one boy began taunting Will because he knew Will couldn’t do anything about it given his size. In rage, Will pulled out his father’s knife shocking the boys and causing them to run away. Will told his sister that it was not safe to live where they were and they were going to move to a Helton house in the city to get food and safer shelter. So they packed their things and left later that day. Leaving Home Will and his sister lived in the temple for a week. One of the Patons of the temple, named Gerald, was primarily taking care of them as well as a few other homeless people the temple took in. Gerald gave them scripture and told them to pray to the gods. Will did it for show because they were giving them food and shelter but mostly did not pray. Lena however as a scared little girl wanted the protection, she said it gave her courage but will still had no interest. He found a quiet area to practice his swordplay late at night but was interrupted by a man he did not recognize. He did not look to be a part of the temple nor did he look homeless. The man tells him that the sword may come in handy, Kennith Braudel has returned to the city and rumors began circulating about war. The man also gives will a few tips on how to improve his fighting. Will asks how he knows that but the man changes the subject to how Will isn’t reading his scripture. When will tells him he thinks it’s useless the man tells him there’s good stories of the battle for Wildevale and about how The Opened were great warriors, if he prayed to the gods for strength and skill it would be better than blindly swinging a sword around in a temple. He emphasizes that will needs to protect his little sister. Will dismisses the man so the man leaves and as he’s walking out he tells will “never stop fighting” after a moment Will realizes those were his father's last words he asks the man who he is but there is no answer. Will puts the sword away and goes to try and find the man as he walks around the temple he finds a Paton dead on the floor, he runs to find Lena and finds her crying with an older woman as there are two more dead Patons including Gerald on the ground and a commotion starts in the commotion.Category:People